


Wait, What?

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [18]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Michael has a weird-ass dream.(It sounds angsty, it's actually pretty funny tho.)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Wait, What?

Mitchel and Jerry had been on a nice date to some nice pizza place with an outdoor seating area. Simply enjoying each other's company and the pizza.

"Be right back dude, babe, bto" Mitchel said standing up, "Gotta go to the bathroom and cry."

"Oh, ok," Jerry shrugged, "Its not like I'm gonna get stabbed by a tic tac robot or some shit like that."

Mitchel laughed before walking off to the bathroom so he could cry.

~~~

When Mitchel came back from crying he heard a malicious voice.

"Sup bitch," It said nonchalantly.

Then he heard a scream. Not just any scream though.

It was Jerry's scream.

Mitchel ran around the corner to see the tic tac robot looming over Jerry, who was on the ground.

Mitchel had never seen or heard Jerry's tic tac robot before. And the taller boy was right. It looked just like Keanu Reeves, and it sounded like him too.

It was holding a Lego sword. Not a sword made out if Legos, but a tiny sword that a Lego person would hold.

"MiTcheL mAkEs An EnTrEnCe!!!" Mitchel screamed his hand trailing to the can of Mnt. Dew Red attached to his belt loop.

The tic tac robot looked over pissed and Jerry looked relieved as he heard his boyf riend's voice.

"Mitchel!!!!!" He called out, reaching towards him.

"Oh fuck this. Your not winning this time Here," the tic tac robot threatened right before thrusting down the tiny Lego sword just as Mitchel yeeted the can of Mnt. Dew Red at the tic tac robot.

The tic tac robot was faster and the tiny sword was shoved into Jerry's chest and did way more damage than it should of.

The can that Mitchel yeeted killed the tic tac robot, but it was too late.

Mitchel ran to Jerry's side tryin To ignore the blood. "Dude, babe, bro, are you ok?"

"No Mitchel I just got stabbed so with a Lego sword," then Jerry said the words that Mitchel dreaded. "I'm dying."

Mitchel grabbed his boyf's bloody hand and kissed it as he began to cry. "I will always love you Jerry Here."

"And I will always love you too Mitchel Moo."

And that was how Jerry Here died.

~~~

Michael woke up confused as fuck. "What the hell was that dream. And why did I feel that?" Michael noticed he was crying and Jeremy was sitting worried and awake next to him.

"Babe?" Jeremy asked. "Babe you awake?"

Michael turned to the lanky boy. "I just had a dream where your name was Jerry Here with one e, I was Mitchel Moo, and the SQUIP was called tic tac robot, it killed you with a tiny Lego sword and I cried," Michael deadpaned before going back to sleep. "You really need to take my weed or whatever shit I'm high on," He mumbled.

"Wait what?" A very confused Jeremy asked aloud before deciding to go back to sleep as well.


End file.
